Storm Shatterer Galea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820277 |no = 8294 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 8, 35, 41, 47, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |normal_distribute = 15, 13, 9, 7, 8, 7, 9, 13, 19 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 35, 41, 47, 53, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 9, 5, 3, 10, 7, 6, 4, 6, 5, 8, 10, 9, 18 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 9, 5, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 5, 4, 6, 5, 6, 8, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 8, 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 56, 62, 68, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb_distribute = 5, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 4, 3, 6, 4, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 5, 4, 6, 5, 5, 7, 13 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The Khree were the Vardket's answer to any elite units that could pose a threat to their armies, and first among their ranks was the hyperactive, ever-passionate warrior known as Galea. In times of peace, she would have been an athlete, or a politician--but the battlefield was her birthplace and her home. She was the best fighter among their ranks, efficiently battling armies with ease as her weapon curved and bent at impossible angles to cut down her enemies. Some, however, said that her enthusiasm was merely a pretext for her more murderous urges. Indeed, her moniker was inspired by the charnel house that she would happily leave in her wake. Many who argued against her actions soon found themselves the victims of "accidents" and learned to hold their tongues. Unfortunately, this meant that she had fewer opponents to spar with to hone her skills--a fact that she lamented to the Vardket. She found her match, however, against the dark-skinned giant of the Vharag and his soul-eating blade. They became friends of a sort, and it was rumored that she always asked him for advice on such things as how to lead her faction, how to be a better warrior, and how (it was rumored) she could escape the noisy crowds in her mind. When the news of the Vardket's disappearance reached her ears, none could have prepared for the shout of glee that escaped her lips. |summon = Aw yeah! A new battlefield to conquer! I hope something can hurt me here! |fusion = C'mon! C'mon! I can't waste any more time standing around! C'mon! Dogs of war are loose and all, you know! |evolution = | hp_base = 5260 |atk_base = 2173 |def_base = 2104 |rec_base = 1556 | hp_lord = 7515 |atk_lord = 3105 |def_lord = 3006 |rec_lord = 2223 | hp_anima = 8407 |rec_anima = 1985 |atk_breaker = 3343 |def_breaker = 2768 |def_guardian = 3244 |rec_guardian = 2104 |def_oracle = 2887 |rec_oracle = 2580 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Aegis-Shattering Wave |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk and 50% boost to max HP of Water types, 100% boost to Spark damage & chance of reducing damage taken to 1. 20% boost to all parameters of Water types in Guild Raid |lsnote = 10% chance to reduce damage |bb = One Woman Kills Armies |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, greatly boosts Water types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20%, 80% parameter boost for Water types & 50% Atk to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Last-Minute Gambit |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Water types' Atk, Def for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 120% Spark, 100% parameter boost for Water types & 50% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = World-Hushing Cut |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & hugely boosts max HP |ubbnote = 250% Spark, 300% Def & 30% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Speed Kills Everything |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Atk and Def & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 820278 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Water Totem |evomats5 = Water Totem |evomats6 = Water Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Raid Summon |notes = |addcat = Guild Raid Exclusive |addcatname = Galea1 }}